


Drarry One-Shots

by BeyondFandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Drarry one-shots I write in my free time...  Enjoy!  ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Something Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco realises he is in love with Harry ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Ed Sheeran's "This"
> 
> Ah, third-year Draco...

_This is the start of something beautiful._

_This is the start of something new._

_You are the one who'd make me lose it all._

_You are the start of something new._

 

I don't understand it. I'm supposed to hate him. Potter should be the bane of my existence... but not for the current reasons. I'm supposed to bring him down a peg (or ten). Honestly, I don't want to.

Have you ever seen that look on his face when he knows he's won? It's... really nice. Really, he's very lovely in general but that little smirk — that little "I've-got-you-now" smirk — I swear, it gets me every time.

But have you ever seen his  _smile_? It's very rare these days but when you see it, when he's laughing and such (oh, especially then!)... Well, he's beautiful. In every sense of the word. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_And I'll throw it all away_

_And watch you fall into my arms again_

_And I'll throw it all away_

_Watch you fall, now_

 

I dream about him sometimes. His smile, his touch, those beautiful eyes. Sometimes, the object of my dreams is those perfect lips of his. I wonder over what it would be like to kiss him. I dream that he is about to kiss me, our lips mere centimetres away and then...

I don't know. I always wake up then. I want to kiss him, at least in my dreams. I don't like that I want to, but I do.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_You are the earth that I will stand upon_

_You are the words that I will sing_

_And I've thrown it all away_

_Watched you fall into his arms again_

_And I'll throw it all away and watch you fall, now_

 

He's always with that Weasley boy. They're inseparable, I swear. Some part of me just wants to go over and yell, "Potter is  _mine_!" I know I can't do that, though.

If you really think about it, Potter's his and I'll never make him mine. I hope that Weasley boy knows what he's got, because he's got someone really special there.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_And take me back_

_Take me home_

_Watch me fall down to earth_

_Take me back, for_

_This is the start of something beautiful_

_You are the start of something new_

 

I don't think I'll ever fully understand why he makes the rhythm of my heart stutter, or why the way he says my name — even with that air of pure hatred — excites me. All I'm sure of right now is that I want Potter to be  _mine_.

Slytherins are known for going to any measures to get what they want. Well, I want Potter. And I won't stop until he's mine.


	2. Come On, Skinny Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's got a secret. He hasn't even told Ron and Hermione yet. The only person he feels he can trust with his secret is Sirius. So, he writes Sirius a letter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on skinny love, just last the year  
> Pour a little salt, we were never here  
> My my my, my my my, my my  
> Starin' at this sink of blood and crushed veneer...

_**12 July 1994**_

 

 

 

_Dear Sirius,_

 

_You told me to write to you whenever I had a problem. You said I could talk to you about anything. I suppose I'm banking on that right now, because I really need some advice._

_Of course, asking for advice on this particular subject would mean I'd have to tell you a secret... And woah, is it a big one. I haven't even told it to Ron or Hermione yet. I guess I'm just worried about what they'll think of me._

_Of course, I'm a bit worried how you'll think of me once you find out. In fact, if you're not all right with it, could you do me a favour and pretend this letter never happened? Just toss it and not respond?_

_Well, I suppose we've now gotten to the point where I might as well reveal the secret. There's really no other way to work out the problem, is there? You know me, though; I won't just up and say it. I can only hope you get my meaning from the rest of this letter. Well, here goes nothing, I guess..._

_There's a boy._

_But he isn't just any boy, oh no. He's... something really special. I don't really get what makes him so special. Maybe it's the way his whole face lights up when he smiles, or his truly infectious laugh, or how intelligent he is, or — oh, I really don't know!_

_All I know is I've got something for him and it's bugging me quite a bit. I thought I hated him. I should hate him! I mean, he's a Slytherin, and — even worse — a Malfoy. I should hate him, but everything about him drives me wild, and not in the bad way!_

_I get so... flustered when he's around. That's the only way I can think to put it! Even when he pokes fun at me, I can't help but enjoy it. The way he'll say "Potter" — even with that signature sneer of his, I just can't help that odd fluttery feeling in my stomach. And when we bump into each other — even accidentally — well I swear, I sometimes run into him on purpose just to feel his skin touch mine! I find myself dreaming of him at nights now: his voice, his touch, his lips — oh, I've never wanted to kiss someone that badly!_

_I just... don't understand what's going on here. I thought he'd always be my enemy, but it seems lately that he's the only one I want. I'm not even sure anymore whether I want advice on what to do about him or just for you to tell me it's a meaningless phase I'll grow out of. I'm really worried here..._

_Please write me back soon._

 

_From,_

_Harry_


	3. Can't Help Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take my hand  
> Take my whole life, too  
> I can't help falling in love with you ♡

_"Malfoy, there's something I needed to ask you."_

_"What is it, Potter? And hurry up with it, or we'll be late for Potions."_

_"Well..."_

_"Out with it! I haven't time to wait!"_

_"Will... Will you go out with me?"_

_"_ What _?! Like on— like, on a_ date _?!"_

_"Never mind. I shouldn't have asked. It was a ridiculous idea."_

_"Oh, what're you on about? You'd better make it a_ good _date, Potter."_

_"Is... Is that a yes?"_

_"What d'you think it is? Imbecile."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Potter, where in blazes are we headed?"

"You'll see!" He flashes a bright smile at me as he drags me further. It's dark, but I can see enough to know we're headed somewhere we shouldn't be.

"Potter, that  _is_ called the Forbidden Forest for a  _reason_ , you know. The main reason being that we're  _forbidden_ to go in there."

"Just trust me, all right?"

"When have I ever trusted you for  _anything_?"

"You trusted me enough to go on a date with me." He  _does_ have a point.

"True. But what kind of  _date_ involves going in the Forbidden Forest?"

"The good kind."

I don't much like going in the Forbidden Forest. I doubt anyone does. It always gives me the creeps, this place. I swear, it seems like the forest itself is watching me, and all the noises I hear are monsters preparing to attack. I can't help but shudder. Harry looks back at me and smirks.

"Scared, Malfoy?" I smile at him.

"You wish."

We walk on a little farther and come to a small clearing. It's beautiful in the night. Moonlight filtering through the trees tinges everything with a silver glow. Faeries float past us, making there own beautiful light.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"Dating," Harry replies simply.

"In the Forbidden Forest."

"Yes."

"And what exactly does one  _do_  on a date in the Forbidden Forest?"

"I dunno." Harry shrugs. "I honestly didn't think I'd get this far."

"So you're completely unprepared."

"Basically, yes."

"What're we supposed to do, then?"  _This idiot._

"Well, we could maybe  _talk_ to each other."

"Why would I want to talk to  _you_?"

"You are on a  _date_ with me, you know."

"Oh, I'm well aware. It's just that now we're here, in a terrifying monster-forest, with nothing to do."

"You're scared of the Forbidden Forest?"  _Shit. No getting out of this one._ _  
_

"Yes," I reply after a considerable amount of silence. "You know the kinds of creatures that live here."

"Of course I do, but we're wizards. There's no reason to be afraid of them."

"But without our magic, we're nothing and everything that lives in this forest knows that. If they can get our wands away from us, we're dead."

"If you'd leave them alone — and not call  _some of them_ stupid oafs — you might just find that they'll leave you alone."

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"How isn't it fair? You  _did_ insult him." Harry laughs. He may be laughing at me, but I've never heard him laugh before — it's quite nice — so I'll let it slide for now.

"You're laughing at me; don't laugh at me!"  _Damn, now I'm laughing, too._

"You're laughing with me. You can't call  _me_ out on it."

We keep talking. Not about anything in particular, it turns more to everything under the sun. I can't remember a time I ever smiled this much.

It's nice to be able to relax. Harry's nice to talk to. It finally dawns on me that I don't have to be jealous of Weasley anymore. Harry doesn't want him. Harry might actually want to be with me.


	4. My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Draco and Harry have their first kiss ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said no more teachers  
> And no more books  
> I got a kiss under the bleachers  
> Hoping that nobody looks

I didn't know what to do with it, so I just licked it...

Harry's lolli, I mean. He just kinda gave it to me and said, "Hold this a sec," and dashed out. Which brings me back to the licking.

As I was saying, I didn't know what to do with the lolli, so I just kind of licked it. It was one of those giant, swirly rainbow lollis, too. It tasted like fruit and sugar.

I realise now how sexual that whole explanation sounded, but you can rest assured that when I say I "licked Harry's lolli," I did not mean it like  _that_ , you little perverts. _  
_

Anyway, the lolli was really good and it kinda got me thinking like,  _What does Harry taste like?_  'Cos I've never kissed him before, so how should I know? But I really got wondering 'cos, I mean, he's my  _boyfriend_ and all, so shouldn't I get to kiss him at least  _once_?

Of course, this thought gave me an idea...

 

* * *

 

"Harry!" I called.  _He's right in front of me, I know he hears me! That little bugger..._ "Harry!"

I reached out and grabbed his arm. I dragged him quickly into a closet. It may not be the one we usually meet in, but it would do for the few minutes we'd be using it.

"So am I getting mugged or raped?!" Harry asked as soon as I shut the door.

"It's  _me_ , idiot," I replied. We hadn't much time until class, and I wasn't going to waste it with dumb questions.

"I know it's you! _Why_ did you pull me in here, is what I'm asking!"

"Ssh! Keep your voice down! And I had to get you  _alone_ so I could ask you something!"

"Well, out with it, then!"

"Well..." I couldn't help but start blushing. Sure, we'd been dating for a couple of months now, but I still got butterflies every time it came to asking him out.

"Well, what?"

"I-I was wondering i-if you'd... go on a date with me on Saturday..." I mumbled the last bit, but he somehow still heard it. A huge grin broke out on his face.

"You'll never learn to ask me out  _properly_ , will you?" he said.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course, idiot." Harry smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back tightly, holding him a minute. _Why does he have to be so adorable and kissable?_

 

* * *

 

 I told him to meet me at midnight on top of the North Tower. Nothing was happening tonight, anyway, so he'd be able to sneak out. It was fairly simple, really.

We'd already been up there a bit, just talking and watching the stars twinkle around us as he snuggled up to me, when it finally happened. We had just been talking (about what, I can't recall) and suddenly our faces were a hell of a lot closer than they were before.

I'm not really sure what it was — that look in his eyes, how close he was, how perfect the moment seemed? — but I chose that moment to close the distance between our lips.

Now, I've kissed plenty of girls before, but  _nothing_ compared to that moment.  _That_ was what a  _real_ first kiss should feel like. His lips were soft and warm and he tasted like mint and pumpkin juice and  _oh_.

I knew it right then and there that there was nothing I needed more than  _this_ , than  _him_.  _Harry_. I tried to convey all that in the way I held him, in the way I kissed him. I know he felt it just in the way he kissed back, the way his fingers grasped at my shoulders, my shirt, anything solid for him to hold on to.

As I pulled back and looked into those beautiful green eyes, I could have said it right there.  _I love you, Harry Potter_. But I didn't. I simply smiled and asked him if he wanted back his lolli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long! I hope it was worth the wait! :) xx


	5. The Start of Something Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy little one-shot in which Draco asks Harry to the Yule Ball... ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dance, dance  
> We're falling apart to half-time  
> Dance, dance  
> And these are the lives you love to lead

It was mid-November and the school was buzzing with talk about the Yule Ball coming up. Everyone seemed to be debating over who was asking whom, what to wear, all sorts of pre-ball trifles. Harry Potter was sat at the Gryffindor lunch table with Ron and Hermione, who were going on about their plans for the evening, but he was hardly paying attention. He had his eyes locked on a certain Slytherin boy he'd been hoping would ask him to the ball.

"Harry... Harry!" Ron shook him a bit to get his attention.

"Huh?"

"Have you been paying attention at all?"

"Uhm..."

"Looked like he was a bit busy staring off into space," Hermione said with a giggle. "Or maybe he was staring at some _one_."

"What?! I-I was not!" Harry said quickly.

"Oh, come  _on_ ," Hermione said. "I  _saw_ you looking over at the Slytherin table!"

 _Uh oh_ , Harry thought.  _What if she knows?!_

" _Well_ ," Ron began, "who is it?"

"I'll bet it's one of those Carrow girls. They're the only good-looking girls in Slytherin." Hermione giggled.

"Hm... Could be, but I doubt he's really got an eye out for anyone on _that_ end of the spectrum." Harry honestly couldn't bother to ponder over what Ron had meant by " _that end of the spectrum_ ," and allowed his mind to continue its current thread of attentions.

Ron and Hermione continued their discussion of possible Slytherin girls that could be Harry's love interest.  Harry's mind, however, had strayed back to the Slytherin table yet again, and he watched as Draco Malfoy got up, catching his eye and dropping him a little wink as he turned to leave the dining hall.

"Sorry, guys," Harry said, getting up to follow Draco. "Gotta go, talk to you later!"

 

* * *

 

Harry peeked around the corner to be sure the corridor was deserted. He then dashed through the corridor and into the closet he and Draco often met up in. He shut the door quickly behind him and locked it.

Immediately, Harry was pushed against the wall. He nearly  _melted_ at the feeling of Draco's lips on his as they kissed slowly, the feeling of Draco's arms wrapping around him to hold him close.

"Dray," Harry began.

"Yes, lovey?"

"Not that I don't  _love_ our little secret meetings, but why did you want to meet me  _now_ , of all times?"

"There's something I, uhm, wanted to ask you..." Draco blushed a bit.

"What is it?"

"Well, you know how the Yule Ball is coming up and all..."

"Yes...," Harry replied, drawing the word out.

"Well, I know you weren't planning on going... But I was hoping maybe you could reconsider... and maybe go with me?" Draco was blushing furiously now and wouldn't meet Harry's eyes.

"Merlin, Dray, you're such a dork!" Harry laughed, smiling brightly.

"W-What...?"

"We've been together nearly  _six months_ and you  _still_  can't ask me out properly!"

"Well, I'm terribly sorry, then! But is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes, idiot." Harry smiled and kissed Draco gently. "I love you, Malfoy."

"I love you, too, Potter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! Really, it was just a little something. I hope you all enjoyed it! xx


	6. My Dirty Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who has to know?  
> When we live such fragile lives  
> It's the best way to survive

In hindsight, we really should've known we'd get caught sooner or later. I mean, sneaking aroung Hogwarts when  _Umbridge_ is running the place? Not exactly our best plan. She wasn't the one who caught us, but the point is more that we got caught.

Thinking about it now, the Room of Requirement was not exactly the  _best_ place for one of our impromptu snogging sessions. Harry  _does_ have friends. Annoying friends who happen to know all the places he might be. Annoying,  _needy_ friends who can't leave us alone for a couple damn hours.

Everything was going no differently than usual. I was songging the  _fuck_ outta Harry — damn, he tastes good — when  _they_ showed up. I won't say we were found in a compromising position (my hands all over him, his all over me — and I  _certainly_ won't say he wasn't making some  _extremely_ erotic sounds), but I also won't say we  _weren't_.

As I said, we were  _deep_ into this snogging session when  _the goddamn door burst open_.

"Harry, we've been looking ev—  _What the bloody hell is going on here_?!" Harry pulls away from me quickly.  _Damn that mudblood. And that idiot weasel, too, staring at us like something out of Hagrid's stupid monster lessons._

"Maybe this isn't exactly the best time..." Granger continues.

"Wait! It really isn't what you think it is!" Harry says quickly. He turns to me and drops his voice so the others can't hear. "What do we do?"

"Well, there's no use trying to hide it anymore. I know you won't want to Obliviate them... Angel, I think our only choice is to tell them about us," I reply quietly.

"Are you sure?" Harry sounds a bit worried, but I nod. He sighs in resignation. "All right."

I bring my voice up to a normal level. "Weasel, Granger, you may want to sit down for what's about to come next."

"On... On the  _floor_?!" Weasley asks.

"Oh, look, it can talk. Yes, on the floor. What, are you too good for a little  _more_ dirt on your hand-me-downs?"

"Draco." Harry's tone is warning.

"What, it isn't my fault your friend's a diva."

"Can you quit arguing with them long enough to get this over with?" He drops his voice again. "If you're good, there might be a little  _treat_ in your future."

_Fuck, can't argue with that kind of logic. Damn Potter, having all this power over me. I'll have to teach him a lesson later..._

"Draco! We  _do_ have an issue at hand, y'know!" _  
_

"Right, right. Fine, I'll be good. But you'd better make it worth my while."

"Oh, don't you worry," Harry says with a smirk."I'll  _more than_  make it up to you later."

"Okay, can we skip the  _gross_ innuendoes and get to the part where you tell us why the two of  _you_ were snogging?" Granger interrupts.

"Right," Harry begins, biting his lip nervously. "Well, you see... Draco and I are, uhm... Well, we're..."

"We're a couple," I finish for him. "Have been for a while now, actually."

The room is completely silent. Harry hides his face in my chest. He's  _shaking_. I wrap an arm around him, whisper  _it's okay, angel_ into his ear. Weasley suddenly breaks the silence.

"I honestly can  _not_ believe this. 'Mione, can you believe it?  _Him_ over me. Harry could have all  _this_ , but he chooses  _Draco_ instead!" Harry starts laughing, sounding almost hysterical.

"Ronald Weasley!  _That's_ what you have to say after such an important announcement? Honestly!" Granger gets up and hugs Harry. "You know you had nothing to worry about, right? We love you, Harry."

"Yeah, mate," Weasley interjects. "We  _are_ your best friends, you know."

"Plus, if they ever tried to hurt you, I'd end them," I added. Harry smiled brightly and kissed my cheek.

"I know, precious. And guess what? I love you."

"What a coincidence, I love me, too!" Harry playfully hits my chest. "What I mean to say is I love you more," I finish with a laugh.


	7. Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came from a prompt by grindylows on IG. All I'll tell you (summary-wise) is that Draco needs Harry a lot more than he ever lets on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel you coursin' through my veins  
> Like fire  
> And I feel you coursin' through my veins  
> Like fire

**I.**

 

Harry talks to me so animatedly.

It seems that nothing could bring him down right now.

I'm hardly paying attention, though I don't think he realises that.

I just need to hear his voice — hear it, and then my heart beats again.

 

 

**II.**

 

I don't like being alone much.

It's harder when he isn't here.

He takes my mind off of everything

He takes the pain — takes it, and my heart beats again.

 

 

**III.**

 

My whole life, it's been forced.

All of it but this.

His touch, his kiss, his breath against my skin.

I just need to hold him — hold him, and my heart beats again.

 

 

**IV.**

 

Harry noticed it, the way I've been lately.

He had me talk about it with him.

It felt good to tell him everything, feel the way he holds me when I am sad and the way he'll kiss me until it goes away.

He just has to love me —  _love me_ , and my heart beats again.

 

 

**V.**

 

I know what I have to do.

I'm just not sure I can do it alone.

"Please, go with me," I beg him.

All I need is for him to support me — support me, and my heart beats again.

 

 

**VI.**

 

Dumbledore knows now.

I told him everything.

And Harry was right there, saying "It's okay, love" and making it okay.

All I need is his words — his words, and my heart beats again.

 

 

**VII.**

 

I can breathe now.

I am free now.

And it is all because of him.

All it took was his love — his love, and my heart beats again.


	8. Your Forever Is All That I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice little one-shot in which Dray proposes to Harry! ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say that love is forever  
> Your forever is all that I need  
> Please stay  
> As long as you need

It's been two years since we graduated from Hogwarts. I've been living with Draco ever since, so it really doesn't surprise me anymore when I come from work to an empty house and a note on the table. I discard my work robes and pick it up, reading through it absentmindedly.

 _"We're going out tonight. I'll come and get you at 19:00. Wear something nice,"_ it read.  _Strange, he usually tells me a few days in advance when we're going out._

Regardless of how oddly the situation strikes me, I do as Draco's note says and get ready to go out. I'm not entirely sure what he meant by 'nice' (as that seems to vary from casual 'nice' to extremely formal 'nice'), so I settle for something in between: a dark tartan button-down and black dress trousers. I hope this is what he meant by 'nice.'

 

* * *

 

19:00 comes around pretty quickly. I've no idea why, but the thought of what he might have in store gives me butterflies. It's amazing to me how he still manages to do that.

He looks gorgeous, as always. I've come to expect no less of him by now. He's wearing a white button-down and black dress trousers and the most dazzling smile I've ever seen.

"Ready to go?" he asks. I smile back at him.

"I suppose I am," I say as I take his arm and we head off.

 

* * *

 

We take a taxi to get to — wherever it is he's taking me. It seems to take ages before we pull to a stop. We get out in front of a large, old building with peeling paint and the taxi drives off.

"Is this where we're supposed to be?" I ask, confused.

"Of course it is! Now, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"So you won't see what's planned before we get in there."

Looking at the outside of the building, it's beyond me what could be in there I'd  _want_ to see. Nevertheless, I do as he told me and close my eyes, allowing him to lead me through the building.

 

* * *

 

I almost wish that Harry could see all the rooms we have to walk through to get to the ballroom. The entire place is absolutely amazing. Maybe I'll take him back here someday, so he can see everything.

I'll have to admit, even I'm impressed when we get to the ballroom. There's no light, save the fairy lights strung all throughout the room and candles placed all round the edges of the room. There are rose petals all across the floor (and even some on the lone round table in the middle of the room, which also holds a candle and two wine glasses). In one part of the room, towards the wall farthest from us, is a table where the caterers are working to finish preparing the food. Next to them is a small group of men playing beautiful classical music.

I lead Harry over to the table and help to seat him. "You can open your eyes now," I say. He opens his eyes and looks around him and the look of absolute wonder in his eyes, I swear, is more beautiful than anything in this room (or anywhere else, for that matter).

"Wow. This is... This is just... Wow," Harry says. I can't help but smile at him.  _Never been good with words, this one. Then again, I haven't exactly been a poet, either._

One of the servers comes with our plates of food and Harry manages to grow even more impressed, if that's at all possible. I don't blame him. He's not exactly  _used_ to the kind of food we're being served, as I usually only go all-out on special occasions.

"What's the occasion?" he asks, looking at the plates, which currently contain bowls of lobster bisque.

"You'll see soon enough," I respond, giving him a light smile as the wine (Merlot, of course, as Harry isn't exactly _used_ to wine, either) was poured.

It isn't much necessary to the progression of the story to recount in detail the events of the next hour, only to summarise in saying that it involved much talking and the swapping of many different courses of food. (Though it also is of no actual value to the story, I feel inclined to add here that the foods we were served were absolutely  _divine_.)

As we finished eating, the song changed to something soft and slow. It was one I had specifically requested, in the hopes that my oblivious little angel would get the sentiment.

"This is the first song we ever danced to," Harry said softly, a smile finding its way gently to his face, "on our first date, about seven years ago."

I stand up and offer him my hand. "May I have this dance?"

"It would be my pleasure." His smile widens as I pull him against me and lead him in the waltz, just as I had all those years ago. He leans his head on my chest and I begin to lose track of time as we dance, songs changing and the room turning with us in slow, easy circles, lights floating past almost like actual fairies come to light the evening for us. Finally, I manage to gather my wits about me and I remember why I brought him here. I pull away from him a moment.

"Harry... There's something I've got to do."

"What is it?" he asks nervously, taking a step back. I take a deep breath and begin to speak. Once I start, the words are like a raging torrent that refuse to cease in their rushing from me, but at least all of them are heartfelt:

"Harry... You're the light of my life. I don't know what I'd be —  _who_ I'd be — without you, and I don't ever want to have to find that out. I fell in love with you the day I first met you, but I didn't realise it until a couple years later and I was so confused. I went through hell trying to figure out what to do about it, but I wouldn't change any of that.

"I've found myself falling more in love with you in every passing second. I've fallen in love with every piece of you, from the tiniest little aspects of you to your most obvious characteristics.

"I've found myself never wanting to miss out on things I never thought I'd even  _want_ before I met you. I never want to miss waking up with you in my arms, or the soft little kisses you give me before bed. I never want to miss being able to tell you that I love you, or to hear you say it back. I never want to miss seeing your smile and the way you light up when you're happy. I just never want to miss a thing about you. Perhaps it's just that I don't want to ever have to miss  _you_.

"It's taken a good, long while for us to get to this point, but I know that  _now_ is the right time for me to say this." I get down on one knee and pull a box from my pocket, opening it to reveal the ring within. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

 

* * *

 

I've never heard Draco talk like that to  _anyone_. It was... beautiful. I couldn't manage to make any for of response at first. Then, I was crying. I couldn't help it though! I've never... felt that loved in all my years of living.

"Harry...?" Draco sounded worried. Suddenly, I was laughing along with my crying.

"Yes! Yes, of  _course_ I'll marry you, Draco! Good God, yes!"

And then Draco's smiling and he's crying as well, and then we're hugging and kissing and there's a ring on my left pinkie-finger.

"Y'know, before we got together, I swore to myself I'd do anything to make you mine," Draco said. "And it looks like I still haven't broken a promise yet."

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_**A/N: Hello, all! I just wanted to give a little credit where credit is due! First, to[The Proposers](theproposers.co.uk), for helping me find the perfect place for the proposal.** _

_**Secondly, I wanted to show you the place where the magic went down: the lovely[Wilton's Music Hall](wiltons.org.uk), of which you'll find an image below!** _

 

_** ** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've honestly no idea how much research went into this particular one-shot. It was well worth the work, though


	9. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, it's a wedding.

_You're a falling star, you're the getaway car_

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far_

_You're the swimming pool on an August day_

_And you're the perfect thing to say_

 

"You've no need to be nervous, Harry. Everything'll go fine," Hermione says, fixing Harry's bowtie.

"It's my  _wedding_ , 'Mione. Don't I have a right to be nervous?" Harry chews his lip, mulling over every possible thing that can go wrong.

"Of course you do. But you've no need to go about as if the world might end just because you're getting married."

"You never know, it might."

 

 

* * *

 

 

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute_

_When you smile at me, you know exactly what you do_

_Baby, don't  pretend that you don't know it's true_

_'Cos you can see it when I look at you_

 

It seems like the procession takes forever. I'm waiting at the altar, hoping Harry hasn't decided to skip out on me, and really thinking I might've made a mistake.

Does everyone feel like this on their wedding day? Is it normal to question your  _entire_ relationship? What if we aren't actually meant to be, like I—

Wow. Look at him, walking down that aisle. I don't think I've ever seen him smile this much. This is the most beautiful I've ever seen him. Seeing him now makes every doubt go away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

 

It feels like butterflies everywhere as I place my hand in Draco's. He's smiling at me, bright and beautiful. I must be flushed red as a tomato right now. There's no way I could pull off Draco's composure.

"You look amazing," he whispers.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I whisper back, smiling. Suddenly, I'm not so nervous anymore.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well_

_And you light me up when you ring my bell_

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space_

_You're every minute of my every day_

 

I'm so focused on Harry, on his expressions and little smiles and that bright sparkle in his eyes. I barely notice the words being said by the minister, by Harry. I only know when I hear the part I've been waiting for.

"Draco Malfoy, do you take Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Harry lights up when he hears that.

"Harry Potter," the minister continues, "do you take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the Church of the Holy Trinity, I now pronounce you partners for life. You may now kiss."

And I kiss him. I kiss him in a way that reminds me of our first kiss. It's the kind of kiss that makes me relive all our memories, the kind of kiss that makes me fall in love all over again and really reminds me why I fell in love in the first place.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_And I can't believe that I'm your man_

_And I get to kiss you, baby, just because I can_

_Whatever comes our way, we'll see it through_

_And you know that's what our love can do_

 

Everyone's clapping and cheering and Draco's kissing me and I can't believe it's all really happening. Then I'm crying and we're headed back down the aisle and everyone wants to know what's wrong, why I'm crying.

"Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all. I couldn't be happier, honestly. I just can't believe I really  _do_ get to spend the rest of my life with Draco. It's so surreal, we've made it this far."

 

****

* * *

 

 

_And in this crazy life, and in these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

 

Everything seems to have gone so fast. One moment, we were prepping in the back rooms at the chapel. Now I'm dancing him round the room, to a beautiful song made by some Muggle called Michael Bublé. I have to admit, the song's about right when it comes to me and Harry. He's my everything.

"I love you," I tell him.

"I love you, too," he replies, and kisses me.

And I kiss him, too. I kiss him and I hold him and we dance to the rest of our lives.


	10. When Love Takes You In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When love takes you in, everything changes  
> A miracle starts with the beat of a heart  
> When love takes you home and says you belong here  
> The loneliness ends and a new life begins

"We've been married almost five years now, I just think we should do something special for our anniversary this year," Harry says. Our anniversary is next Saturday, and he's been trying for about a month now to get me to agree to go somewhere for it (somewhere out-of-country, no doubt).

"And who says we  _won't_ do something special?" I respond casually, not bothering to look up from the book I'm reading. Harry sighs.

"You know what I mean, Dray. I want to _go_ somewhere."

I point to the kitchen. "I want food. Why don't you  _go_ in there and make me some?"

"Keep talkin' like that and you might just find yourself single again."

"You don't mean that. Anyway, we're  _already_ going somewhere for our anniversary."

"Really? Where?" Harry asks, growing excited.

"Can't tell you all that, it's a surprise. I was serious about that food, though. Go on, now."

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**The following Saturday...** _

 

"We've been driving for  _ages_ ," I whine. "Could you at least tell me where we're going that's taking so long?"

"Nope." Draco pats my hand gently. "It's still a surprise."

"I'm officially too old for surprises. Tell me where we're headed!"

"You're never too old for surprises, especially if you can still whine like a bored five-year-old."

"Ugh, I give up." I turn away from him and pout.

"Are you going to pout for the  _entire_ rest of the trip?" Draco asks with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes."

 

 

* * *

 

 

I really did pout the entire rest of the trip. Of course, once we reached our destination, I was a bit too confused to continue.

"Where in blazes are we?" I ask as we walk toward a large brick building.

"You'll see," Draco replies. We walk in and are approached by a cheerful woman in a pink business suit.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" she asks.

"Yes, we're looking to adopt a child." I swear, my jaw must have dropped to the floor. A child! The main thing I'd been hinting at (and somtimes blatantly begging for) ever since our first anniversary. A child of our very own!

"Harry, angel, are you with us?"

"Hm?" I honestly hand't realised anyone had said anything.  _Ours! A child!_ _  
_

"She asked if there was anything we were looking for in the child, so they know which room to take us to."

"Oh! Well, nothing, really. Except I want a little child. But not too little! I don't think I'd do too well with an infant."

"Right this way, then," the lady said. She lead us down a short hallway to a room at the end. "This is where all the two-to-six-year-olds stay."

She opens the door and ushers us in, saying that one of us should stay back to fill out paperwork.

"You look around and come find me later, angel," Draco says, giving me a soft kiss.

Once he and the lady leave, I look around the room. A lot of the children are watching me. I suppose they must wonder if one of them might get adopted today. Seeing all those adorable little faces, there's a part of me that wants to adopt them all, though I doubt Draco would be up for that.

I spend at least two hours going around and talking with all the children (which only makes me want to keep them more), but something keeps drawing me towards the back corner of the room. In that corner sits a little girl, drawing pictures with coloured pencils. She's got waist-lenth auburn hair and skin the colour of ivory. When I sit beside her, she looks up at me with wide brown eyes. She reminds me of one of those beautiful little dolls in collector's shops.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi," she responds softly.

"I'm Harry. What's your name?"

"Melody."  _She's the one. I know it._

"What a lovely name! How old are you, Melody?"

"Four." I look down at what she's drawing. It looks like it might as well be a photograph, it's drawn so well. What really gets me is that it's a _person_. She can draw a person and make it look like a photograph. I want lessons from whoever's taught her.

"That's amazing! How do you draw like that?"

Melody shrugs as she finishes it up. "I can show you if you want."

"Sure."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Your husband's been gone a while now," the lady — her name is Alyssa — says. "Any idea what's keeping him?"

"Heaven knows," I reply with a chuckle. "That man's slower than Christmas when he wants to be."

Suddenly, I hear footsteps pounding into the room and I turn to see Harry, breathless, leaning in the doorframe.

"Come with me," he says. "I've found her!"

I've no idea who he's talking about, but it's fair to assume he means the child he wants to adopt. Alyssa and I follow him back to the room where we'd originally left him.

"Melody!" he calls out. A little auburn-haired girl runs over from one of the back corners of the room and looks up at Harry expectantly. "Melody, this is my husband, Draco."

I smile at her. "It's nice to meet you, Melody."

"Nice to meet you, too, Mr Draco," she says. Harry picks her up and she giggles.

"Well, Dray, can we keep her? Please?"

"I believe that's her decision. What do you say, Melody? D'you wanna come home with us?"

I don't think I've ever seen  _anyone_ smile as brightly as she did when she said, "I'd love to!"


	11. Time of Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending!

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test and don't ask why_

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

 

The song wouldn't leave Harry's head. They'd had a good run, he couldn't have asked for more. He'd spent the last sixty years with the man he loves by his side. He'd watched their children grow, from their first child — Melody — to their last — Stephen. They'd had five altogether (the other three being Ainsley, Kaidyn, and Lilah). He'd gotten to see grandchildren (sixteen, in the end) and even great-grandchildren (five, so far). Harry was happy with where he was.

 

****

* * *

 

 

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth, it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

 

Knowing that any day now, he'll cease to exist didn't bother Draco one bit. He could replay in his mind (in perfect clarity, mind you) all the memories of Hogwarts, of Harry, of war and love and desperate escapes in darkened corridors, of his children and their children and those children's children. He could see all the tears and all the laughter, smiles and trembling shoulders, kisses and hugs, heartbreaks and true loves. Even if he were to go right now, Draco knew he'd be happy.

 

****

* * *

 

 

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

 

"Everything they did, they did it together. They were a perfect match," Melody said, smiling despite her tears. "It's only fitting they died the way they did: together, and peacefully. I know that wherever they are, they're together and they're happy. I also know that if you asked, they'd say they had the time of their lives."


End file.
